Opposites Attract
by libertango
Summary: Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy start school again after the summer, and both students notice dramatic change in each other...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN ANYTHING THAT YOU RECOGNIZE FROM HARRY POTTER. **

**Chapter One**

Ginny Weasley stood at the Quidditch Pitch, watching none other than Harry Potter

during his practice. She never failed to turn up for every of his practices, winter, summer,

autumn or spring, it didn't matter. Whenever you look out the window and see the

Gryffindor Quidditch team training, you'd always look a little closer at a bright red speck

seated at the stands watching with admiration.

It was awfully cheesy, the way she tagged along wherever the raven-haired boy went, but

he didn't seem to mind. In fact, he seemed to love all the attention he got from her. And it

was making a certain Slytherin sick to his stomach.

Draco Malfoy headed to the Quidditch Pitch on a cool autumn afternoon for Slytherin's

Quidditch practice. Gryffindor and Slytherin had to share the pitch for today, and Draco

was anything but pleased about this.

His blonde hair was blown back by the wind and the breeze tossed his Quidditch robes

gently. Holding his broomstick, the newest model, of course, Draco entered the pitch,

early as usual. As he had expected, the redheaded girl was there at her usual spot on the

stands, her long red hair slightly tousled by the autumn breeze and a smile playing at her

lips. Draco smirked.

_ Her innocence was indeed rather charming..._

Draco mentally slapped himself. _DRACO MALFOY, how could you even think such a _

_thing? Imagine what father would say! Shame on you!_

Shaking his head slightly, Draco made his way up to where Ginny was at the stands.

Ginny's sight never left Harry's speeding Firebolt in the clear blue sky. Grinning, she

chuckled softly when Harry did a dive to practice his reflexes. Ginny sighed.

_ Such __reflexes he's got..._

"Hello there, Virginia," a charming voice interrupted her thoughts of Harry. Ginny

immediately broke her gaze away from Harry and whipped around to stare at the intruder.

Immediately she knew who it was, for there was only one person in Hogwarts who would

call her by Virginia...

Draco Malfoy, the most lusted after Slytherin in the whole school, and Ginny, now seeing

Draco up close, could see why. His silver blonde hair blew back as he grinned. He had

muscles in all the right places, a body to die for, and stormy grey eyes any girl could get

lost in.

Ginny snapped out of her shameful thoughts in an instant. "Malfoy, what are you doing

here? Can't you see I'm busy?" she said, a twinge of annoyance in her high-pitched voice

as she turned her attention back to Harry, "Watching Potter, I suppose," Draco said

snidely, but not with his trademark hint of sarcasm.

Somehow he found it near to impossible to say things to the fiery redhead positively

dripping with sarcasm. It was funny, really. No other girl had this effect on him, and yet,

this girl here, who was under a_ terrible_ spell of puppy-love with no special features,

could actually change his trademark way of_ speaking_. But he looked closer at the girl

watching her idol, and he noticed things he never could from afar. Her green eyes

contrasted perfectly against her flaming red hair, and she seemed to have filled out over

the summer. The skinny childish girl he knew and loved teasing had transformed totally.

Now she was just like an entirely different person, charming and mature.

Ginny took her attention off Harry for long enough to notice Draco's fixed gaze on her.

"W-What are you staring at?" she snapped awkwardly. Draco opened his mouth to retort

a reply right back at her, but the Quidditch captain, Marcus Flint called for him. Looking

down, he saw the whole of the Slytherin Quidditch team waiting for him. Turning back to

Ginny, he simply said, "You've really changed a lot, and to be honest, you turned out a

lot better than I expected Virginia Weasley."

And with that, he whisked around and walked swiftly down the Quidditch Pitch to meet

his teammates, leaving a stunned Ginny Weasley staring wide-eyed after him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything that you find at all familiar.**

**Chapter Two**

For the rest of the hour that Gryffindor and Slytherin shared the Quidditch pitch, Ginny

found herself staring not at the raven-haired boy she adored oh-so much, but at the

Slytherin Prince. When she closed her eyes to rest, all she could see was Malfoy's stormy

grey eyes. She longed to touched his face, to hold his hand, to be held in his embrace, to...

Wait! Slow down Ginny Weasley! What's all this about Malfoy? Dont even go there!

Ginny sat up straight at the sound of that angry little voice in her head. But on the other

hand, Malfoy is really hot...

Ginny's head began to hurt as the voices raged on inside her throbbing head. Suddenly, a

familiar voice called her name.

"Ginny? Are you okay?" It was Harry. Ginny jumped in shock and gazed at Harry with a

look of confusion on her freckled face. Instinctively, Ginny looked up at the sky, and

noticed that training for both houses had ended. Ginny looked back down at Harry and

noticed a blonde haired figure standing a distance behind him, but staring at the same

person: Her. It was Draco Malfoy.

He grinned at Ginny, whisked around and walked away. Ginny's heart soared at the mere

sight of his grin... Ginny turned back to reality and faced Harry. Plastering on a smile,

Ginny nodded, picked up her things and headed down to Harry.

The sun sank beneath the clouds as the sky grew darker and darker. Ginny and Harry

walked side-by-side back to the castle. Harry kept throwing sideways glances at the red-

headed girl who today was abnormally quiet. Normally, after Quidditch practice, Ginny

would be raving non-stop with admiration about his reflexes and just about everything he

had done during practice.

But today, she hadn't said a word since they started their long walk back to the castle.

Walking through the lush gardens outside the castle, the two students maintained an

awkward silence. Thoughts of Ginny reeled through Harry's mind and thoughts of Draco

Malfoy reeled through Ginny's mind. Harry had always looked upon Ginny as the little

sister he never had, but recently, just over the summer, Harry had been pondering over

things, things between the both of them. Harry was beginning to picture the two of them

as more than just big brother and little sister...

Dinner that night was awfully quiet. Ginny kept looking up at the Slytherin table and

would always see Draco staring at her with that lopsided grin on his face, and upon

seeing that grin, Ginny would blush and lower her head back down and focus once more

on her food.

Harry, needless to say, was catching on Ginny's mood. The raven-haired boy was equally

quiet and his emerald-green eyes were filled with worry each time he looked at the

redhead sitting next to him.

Ron and Hermione sensed the awkwardness and agreed silently not to say anything.

Ginny, apparently, was the only one who had not even noticed the unnatural silence of

the meal that night, and all thoughts in her head were all about a certain blonde boy.

That night, Ginny lay snuggled under the thick, warm comforters and all she could think

of was still Draco Malfoy.

Why do I feel this way about him? He's the terrible bully who teased me for the past four

years, why should I feel any different about him now? Thoughts and opinions of this

situation raced through her head for about another hour or so, until finally, she fell asleep.


End file.
